


生生不息5-下（男科AU/群像）

by MaxineMcDavid



Series: 生生不息（男科医生AU/群像/强强） [7]
Category: srrx, 声入人心
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineMcDavid/pseuds/MaxineMcDavid
Summary: *没开车，就是个毕业典礼*小凡高为主，鹏杨表兄弟，凯黄无差，博彬无差*其他出场：南枫医生，丁辉医生，大表哥金圣权*5写完了还是没把车开起来，下集争取，dbq
Relationships: 高杨/陆宇鹏, 高杨/黄子弘凡, 黄子弘凡/石凯
Series: 生生不息（男科医生AU/群像/强强） [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460572
Kudos: 20





	生生不息5-下（男科AU/群像）

五月中旬的北京已是春夏交接，夜也变得温柔静谧。

南枫站在医院三楼的窗前伤春悲秋。

啊！时间跟恋爱一样，都是人造的概念，个体相信才会有意义；下一句就是，营业时间这个概念对医院来说意义不大，毕竟咱24小时都开，24小时都要有医护在啊！

陆宇鹏一般会无视这种毫无逻辑的人生感悟，但是——营业时间可太重要了，比如杀千刀的夜班，于是转头问陈博豪，你多久没有性生活了？

点夜宵外卖中的陈博豪和刘彬濠头都不抬，一个答“一个月”，一个答“两个月”。

小陆医生冲南枫摊摊手，看，这就是营业时间的意义。

1.  
墙上挂钟不紧不慢地奔向十点。

泌尿外的两位医生下楼取烧烤，失去听众的南枫立马抓住陆宇鹏，继续他四楼的不孕不育狗血连续剧。

坐在工位上发呆的陆医生却早已进入神游模式。  
没有任务、没有催促、没有电话、没有时间表，下班真的是一天中最放松的时光，哪怕现在并没有真的下班，只是忙里偷闲吃夜宵而已。

精子质量不合格总不能我亲自上吧...blablabla是怀不上的呢...怎么就怀上了呢blablabla… … 绘声绘色讲故事的南枫突然反应过来——诶，陆宇鹏，你有在听我说话吗？

突然凑到跟前的南枫把陆宇鹏吓了一跳——啊？啥？

南枫：&#%¥@#%

直男同事凑得太近，两人鼻尖相距不超过十厘米，绝对打破了同事间的安全距离。要不是南枫管不住嘴早把自己从幼儿园到大学的女朋友跟大家扒了个遍，陆宇鹏几乎要怀疑同事是不是前列腺按摩玩太猛，一不小心把自己玩弯了。

半晌，南枫才把眼神从帅哥同事脸上移开，“陆哥啊，有没有人说过，你和高杨长得有点像...”

“啊？”

陆宇鹏满脸都写着——你他妈该去看眼科了。

南枫赶快解释这种微妙的既视感——不是说你两特别特别特别像，就是某些五官的细节神似，当然，比起高杨你还是更浓眉大眼一些，帅得比较有冲击力哈！

好歹没说出什么奇怪的话，陆宇鹏松了口气。

越长越像不是夫妻相的理论吗，目前都没被证实过，这么看来，还是基因解释比较好？毕竟随便挑两个人都有差不多99.5%的基因序列相同，剩下的个体差异固然很多，但概率上来说长得相似还是很可能？哎这是不是那什么抽屉原理啊... …

南枫自顾自地遨游在知识殿堂里，陆宇鹏倒是突然起了玩心：

“说到长得像这件事，你知道吗，当年十六岁的高中生黄子弘凡要了我的微信。”

“他个脸盲当时搭讪的是我，不是高杨。”

南枫当即一口水喷到陆宇鹏脸上。

门外的脚步声逐渐清晰，陆医生抹了把脸，用眼刀示意一脸“震撼我全科室”的同事谨言慎行。真的假的？南枫还是不依不挠地凑上来，你可别吓我啊！

拎着外卖的陈博豪和刘彬濠一路聊天，欢快地回到肛肠科科室。

“尿道损伤两个月仍有出血，”烧烤往桌上一放，刘彬濠转身去洗手，“原本想用小儿输尿管镜跟钬激光镜下止血，但又害怕瘢痕，只能暂时观察处理。”

陈博豪盯着外卖袋子搓搓手：

“哎哟，周末患者永远多，简直是狂收不止～”

2.  
北京时间周六晚十点，烧烤餐盒铺满了两张办公桌，四个白大褂围成一圈追逐亚健康快乐。

陈博豪单手撬开一罐可乐，顺手给陆宇鹏递了串鱿鱼。强迫症发作的刘彬濠正在挑选一串孜然撒得最均匀的韭菜，“吃夜宵不带高杨我居然有点罪恶感。”

南枫照例在吃夜宵前为腹肌默哀十秒，“有什么好罪恶的，人家在波士顿跟小学弟逍遥快活呢。”

咔嚓一声，陆宇鹏拍照发到五人大群里。

陆宇鹏：@高杨  
陆宇鹏：哦对，羊吃素，与你无关呢

手机刚放下就震了一下，陆医生挑挑眉，哟，小高杨居然醒着。

没有回文字，高杨发来一个小视频——草垛旁，一只山羊呲溜一口吞掉一只老鼠，随之大嚼了起来。

点开微信的南枫脸上写满了草泥马，操！高杨怎么这么凶残！

南枫：口区  
陈博豪：？？？  
刘彬濠：！！！  
陆宇鹏：... …

高杨：趁我不在开趴踢  
高杨：三高迟早找上你

高杨：加班愉快  
高杨：毕业典礼，勿念

笑着摇摇头，陆宇鹏拿上鱿鱼串坐回工位收拾病例，喝着可乐的陈博豪走过来凑热闹。桌面上，纸页凌乱堆叠，一看就被强劲夜风刷地清空、又勉强复原过——

“诶等等，小陆，你不是不用台历吗？”

医院每年都印彩图台历发给大家，封皮镶了金边，厚实的纸页里既有科室合影又有活动照片。然后呢，杀千刀的表弟每年都理直气壮地顺走他那份，陆宇鹏拿起台历扫了一眼：

“哦，我确实不用台历，但这... ...”大嚼鱿鱼须中的陆医生这才想起来，之前自己顺手捞了对桌的台历当镇纸。

“但这本，其实也不能算是高杨的。”

小陈医生有些疑惑。

“你自己看看就知道了。”陆宇鹏把台历一合抛过去，陈博豪伸手一接顺势翻开。

开学时间、五门课程、大小考试、春假、校内招聘会、毕业照和毕业典礼，期间穿插了几场演唱会、潮牌抢购和朋友聚会... ...这一看就是黄子弘凡的日程表嘛！

阿黄学弟这本台历上爬着高杨那笔画分明的初中生字体，好多日期都是空白的，乍看之下像是台历主人失忆了。

有福同享，有罪同犯，陈博豪喊刘彬濠过来一起窥探他人的隐私。

扯下木签上最后一块烤鱿鱼，陆宇鹏探到高杨桌面拿起另一本日历，麻利地甩给陈博豪——你们窥都窥了，不如再来一本。

刘彬濠拿过第二本台历翻开，这回是高杨本羊的了。

急诊手术、会诊手术、平诊手术、抢救病人，一箩筐杂七杂八的事，中间穿插着一堆文书工作和报表填写，待办事项栏是买垃圾袋、买卫生纸、打扫厕所、清洗阳台... ….怎么越看还越焦虑了？

操，这不就是自己的生活吗？

掐掐人中，刘彬濠开始认真思考该怎么从韭菜里挑出孜然匀称的第二串抚慰一下自己被误伤到的小心灵。

【所以分成两份有什么意义？为什么不记到一起？】

“我怎么知道，有胆量的话自己去问高杨。”

陆宇鹏笑着把两个台历放回桌面，摆正，又翻到五月份：

满满当当的那份属于高杨，自己做的事情肯定清楚一些；零零散散、只有结果没有过程的那份属于黄子弘凡，不对，应该说是高杨记下来的黄子弘凡。

于是，今年五月有两个并排放着的版本；  
两本台历的五月都写上了毕业典礼；  
两个版本的世界终于开始重合——

看上去倒是挺浪漫的，就好像两个人抹掉了时差、在地球两端平行生长。

表弟啊表弟，真是捉摸不透，陆宇鹏又拿起台历扫了一眼，隔着距离也可以感受温度吗？忙得要死，怎么还能玩这样的一心两用。

痛并超级快乐的南枫叼着羊肉串抬头看挂钟，“诶，美国现在是几点啊？”

“夏令时嘛，昼夜颠，昼夜颠嘛，还慢一天。”

陆宇鹏打着快板过一遍口诀，现在是北京时间周六晚十点半，那么：

“美国东部时间是周六早上十点半。”

3.  
美国东部时间早上十点半。

空无一人的客厅里，高杨百无聊赖地玩着桌面的棉布杯垫。

石凯回房间补觉；黄子弘凡洗澡时放说唱放得超级大声，在客厅都听得见；金圣权说自己十一点半带午饭来；高杨掐指一算，自己居然有整一个小时无所事事的空闲。

窗外天气很好，经历了昨晚突如其来的暴雨，天空平易没有浮云。

感谢这似曾相识的场景，高杨想起了黄子弘凡的高中毕业典礼——聒噪小朋友那神采飞扬的十八岁。

那天的天气也很好，没有风，不下雨。

哪怕拿了假，科男四人组开完晨会才被准许离开。结果一路交通堵得像是北京排便困难，挤在出租车后排的高杨脸上挂着笑，实际已经开始暴躁。

坐中间的陈博豪有幸成为受害者，高杨时不时就要蹂躏他——大腿上掐一下，胳臂上扭一下。日子特殊，陈博豪敢怒不敢言，只能向另一旁的刘彬濠挤眉弄眼地求救。当时的小刘医生还没放弃卖萌人设，于是从白大褂里摸出几颗薄荷糖，手臂擦着陈博豪的鼻尖凑到高杨面前，深呼吸，再眨眨眼睛卖萌：

“高哥，放过小帅哥吧，吃点糖开心一下？”

咯嘣脆响，高杨吃草似的嚼薄荷糖，嚼得坐中间的陈博豪头皮发麻，他宁愿跟失恋的南枫共处一室三小时，也不愿跟暴躁的高杨共处一车三分钟。

至于为什么出了医院还穿白大褂？

黄子弘凡制服控晚期医不好了呗。

终于，在今日限定男主角的强烈要求（其实是乞求）下，男科男团四人穿着白大褂出现在学校门口，差点吓掉门卫大爷的老花镜。登记身份放人进来后老大爷还小声嘟囔，来四个医生是要给谁看病？

【当然是给他看病。】

不远处，十八岁的黄子弘凡一阵风一样冲过来。

高杨表情平静，直觉却在脑中大声呼喊——小孩儿是适合夏天的。

他就是夏天。

像美好的夏日撞进他怀里，血压高了、多巴胺升了、大脑皮质压不住情感冲动了——高医生对人体构造和生理反应熟悉得很，心跳一般不会骗人，那种奇妙的呼喊随之滚烫了一整个季候。

而他当时能做出的反应就是笑着拍了拍黄子弘凡的背：

“阿黄，毕业快乐。”

四年后回头望去，大部分画面都变得模糊不清，只有似曾相识的心情还能二次咀嚼。

高杨突然怀疑一个细节，那天到底是晴天，还是阴天？没有风不下雨，也可以是阴天吧。

是习惯晴天配好事，以至于记忆都自我篡改了吗？

从浴室出来的黄子弘凡打断了高杨的自我反思。

门一推窜出一股温热水汽，小男友只穿了内裤，头发湿着也凑过来啵地亲一口再跑回房间。几滴水珠夹着椰奶香味落在脸上，来不及反应，高杨只能笑着让人快穿好衣服别着凉。

套上卫衣的黄子弘凡走出房间——高杨怎么在研究桌上的杯垫？

三个字母红白相间，高杨有些疑惑，“你俩都不是MIT的，为什么用麻省理工的杯垫？”

黄子弘凡想了好一会儿才回答，“哦哦哦，这是石凯某个前任的！”高杨揪揪棉布杯垫，操，手感还挺好，“前任的东西不扔吗？”

“好用啊，为啥扔？”

高杨笑了，“也不知道你们是过于深情还是过于无情。”

“诶诶诶！”黄子弘凡赶紧把自己摘出去，“是他前任不是我前任啊，别把我也说进去了！石凯他们搞艺术的思维就跟咱不一样。”

【他的定义里，指不定深情和无情不矛盾呢？】

把头发擦到半干的黄子弘凡走进浴室插上吹风机，来回拨着开关却没往头上吹。

“怎么说呢，有点像是喜欢某种味道的洗发水的话就一直用，天天用，疯狂用，等某天终于腻了就换掉，指不定会觉得新洗发水清新动人呢？”

手指插进发间，黄子弘凡还能嗅到香波的椰奶味，很甜美，很滋润，已经是接近四年的习惯了，但不用这个牌子就不行了吗？

好像也未必。

如果小高医生科学建议洗头要用无色无味的洗发水，他也是可以奉陪的。

“诶高杨我跟你说这个牌子真的物美价廉超级好用...味道好闻还很滋润，哎呀主要还是不贵然后我也不懂为什么石凯非叫人家洗发香波...明明洗发水这个名字也挺好听的搞不好他们学文学的就是有点偏执... ...”

吹风机的嗡响盖过了黄子弘凡的即兴演讲，高杨看着杯垫若有所思。

的确，这个世界上永远有新款洗发水等待消费者探索——所以有些人才会搞不懂有些人，到底是过于深情、还是过于无情了。

还是说，其实并不矛盾呢？

高杨把杯垫一通蹂躏，他想，他不要再想了。

4.  
高杨自认没有大学同学丁辉那么拼，天天想着“如何利用片刻休息快速恢复体力”，但作为肛肠科医生倒也算得上是精打细算。

都说时间要花在刀刃上，自己却在五月份飞到地球那端参加一场毕业典礼，可谓是既不节能、也不环保。其实，生活中大部分的仪式感都是对有限精力的透支，比如现在——

跟黄子弘凡和石凯挤在出租车后排的高杨徘徊在当场自闭的边缘。

两个小屁孩儿吱哇乱叫吵得就像在大脑皮层开了个电音派对，早知如此，五分钟前就不该跟金圣权客气，该抢的副驾座还是要抢的。

坐中间的高杨努力屏蔽掉环绕立体声的小学生吵架，侧身望向窗外。

到处都是穿毕业长袍的学生们互相拥抱、热泪盈眶，大部分都是全家总动员，这里合影、那里也合影。

没有医院琐事使人暴躁，环顾毕业季的波士顿，居然被某种陌生的美好震撼得一塌糊涂。

真好啊。

有句话高杨突然就不忍心说了，其实人和人的关系真的没有那么紧密。

喃喃自语被打闹声盖了过去。

金圣权笑着转过身，问小学生模式中的黄子弘凡OPT申请了没，小学生模式中的石凯扒着副驾座打小报告——靠！权哥你人在纽约是不知道黄子很烦的拖延症到底有多重哦！

哎哎哎，四月初也没有很晚吧！自知理亏的黄子弘凡赶快转移话题，对了，今晚那个派对我可以带高杨去不？

你问老子老子问谁去，石凯觉得莫名其妙。

突然理直气壮的黄子弘凡一把抱住高杨的手臂——毕竟那是你学姐嘛，快帮我问问可不可以多带个人去～

哪怕不情愿，石凯也乖乖地给学姐发微信，只能说毕业典礼和生日有个共通点，当事人就像一日限定主角，闪闪光环让人不忍或不敢拒绝他们的请求。

下了车，一秒切换成浮夸人格的黄子弘凡匆忙换上毕业长袍。

帽檐挂了条晃悠悠的香槟色穗子，方形学士帽压着抓了二十多分钟的大背头。看不到岂不是等于白抓了...帮忙拿外套的石凯小声吐槽，同时给高杨讲解：

“高哥你看，每个院的颜色都不一样，商院的穗子是香槟色，我在的文理学院是白色，新闻学院是红色，工学院是蓝——！！！”

讲解被扑上来的黄子弘凡打断，石凯学弟被只大自己半岁的学长狠狠一抱，又很快松开。抱完室友黄子弘凡又悄悄踮了脚去抱高杨，还吧唧在男朋友的脸上亲一下。

“诶？我表哥呢？”

四下张望后没找到金圣权，准毕业生小黄只好先顺着指示牌去场馆后台集合。

黄子弘凡的身影消失在体育馆侧门聚集的人群中，一转眼，金圣权拿着捧花和口哨回来了。接过口哨的高杨一脸疑惑，石凯倒是很兴奋——靠！权哥你很懂耶！

“嗨～小意思！”毕业典礼实战经验丰富的金圣权冲小学弟挑挑眉，又伸手一把揽过高杨的肩，“走走走，咱先进去找位置。”

没想到黄子弘凡家的大表哥待人如此亲密，身高输了点的高杨在浑身一僵后放弃了挣扎。

5.  
如果医院的同事们问小高医生，美国大学的毕业典礼感觉如何？

高杨会很坦诚地说，也就那样。

只是，在全场起立唱美国国歌时会有些不知所措。

身旁的石凯一脸庄重地乱对口型；博士生金圣权一脸自信地全程跟唱；站在人群中的高杨只是笑，眼神游移在那200多个黑色背影上——找到了。

那个躁动不安又不敢乱扭头因为一回头就会过于显眼的，肯定是黄子弘凡。

高杨还会补充一点，美国这边的讲话环节还挺长的。

致辞环节进行到校友代表时，石凯终于忍不住跟高杨小声吐槽，靠啊商学院这帮人也太喜欢装逼了吧！跟新闻学院那帮婊里婊气的有得一拼！

放下微单的高杨随口一应，你怎么知道新闻学院婊里婊气？

哦，我陪人参加过新闻学院的毕业典礼，石凯扒着栏杆冲黄子弘凡挥挥手，后者正巧坐在最边上，只敢小心地把手掩在长袍里冲亲友团挥一挥。

那你们文理学院呢？被“婊里婊气”逗笑了的金圣权压低声音加入谈话。

这下石凯可尴尬了，说是引火上身也不为过。

文理啊，石凯挠挠头，文理学院其实也，也挺装逼的——但是！但是！装归装哈，整体还是挺诚实的——院长祝台下的毕业生们早日找到工作。

拿着相机的高杨努力表情管理，但依旧笑到手抖得对不上焦。

金圣权凑过来看照片，并给高医生补充背景知识——他们这个大学的文理学院除了数学、物理、文学和哲学那些经典专业，还把电影学也归进去了。

诶哟，我这小表弟怎么暗得如此显眼～看到一张侧脸照的金圣权一点情面都不给黄子弘凡留，可以说是相当地实事求是。

小高医生平静地翻着照片——权哥，我就这个水平，自动模式手不抖对得上焦就是极限了。

【过两天把照片发你，给他调成冷白皮都行。】

高杨居然开了个玩笑？？？石凯一时不知是该先震惊还是先捧场。

半小时后，高杨打算在感想里再加一点，吵，真挺能吵的。

毕业生按专业分了方阵，然后一排排地离座上台领证书。哪怕在队伍里，蹦蹦跳跳疯狂挥手的黄子弘凡还是很显眼。

喏，哥你要不要望远镜，石凯从口袋里掏出三个望远镜，高杨一脸“虽然我打算用但还是很疑惑”，金圣权心领神会地接过一个——上次毕业典礼用剩的吧？

石凯点点头，学姐借——！！！

突然，亲友团三人身后爆发出一阵巨响无比的口哨和欢呼，高杨估摸自己大概失聪了五秒。一个褐发小姑娘刚走上台，听到欢呼后赶快冲看台的方向招手。

回头粗略一扫，这一家来了十多号人，高杨又转过来问石凯，我们就三个，也要吹口哨吗？

吹！当然要吹啊！石凯轻车熟路地甩着口哨绳子，哈哈哈哥你不会以为就我们三吧？

高哥你不用担心黄子很烦没人气哈！  
首先台下那帮毕业生出于礼节都要鼓掌的，其中还有跟黄子弘凡一起上顶石课程的战友帮他欢呼，还有他那帮商院的朋友，只是没跟咱坐在一起而已。

高杨一脸平静地回道，哦。

等黄子弘凡走上台的时候，高杨还是落于俗套地吹响了口哨，太吵了，吵到他本人都短暂地失聪加缺氧了五秒。

但又好像太快了。

从台上走过去花了不过十几秒，快到他来不及看清投影屏上的特写，小孩儿是不是又笑得一脸尴尬了，他不知道。

6.  
如果说商院的校友致辞已然很装，那毕业典礼结束后的会场才是真正的逼王集会。

高杨觉得，不是一个萝卜一个坑，而是一堆萝卜和一堆坑。

毕业生归一波，毕业生的朋友们归一波，大家开始疯狂排列组合，两人一组、三人一伙、四人一群，一轮轮地亲密合影。

刚跟一个毕业生客套完的石凯撇撇嘴，高杨用手肘撞撞小学弟——怎么了？一脸的不乐意？

石凯冲着刚客套完的女生的方向抬抬下巴，我跟她其实不熟。

“但你还是跟人家击掌拥抱了，”金圣权正在研究高杨借来的微单，冲着合影中的黄子弘凡咔擦一张。

“你毕业那天如果有不熟的人过来祝贺，你也会很开心的。”

“我知道，”但石凯原本想说的并不是这个。

“其实吧，波屯不像权哥你们纽约，留学生不少但社交圈挺小的，四年学下来真正认识的人也就那么几个，一桌都坐不满。”

石凯认真地补充道，“知道不等于认识哈，要那种真正的认识！”

“所以，等今年年底我毕业的时候，这些人都不在了。”

这些人，包括但不限于黄子弘凡。

“我们医院旁边有个幼儿园。”

高杨搭上石凯的肩，眼神还是停在抱着捧花合影的黄子弘凡身上。

“总有小朋友哭着不想上学，还有小朋友不想离开游乐场，还有小朋友和别的小朋友打架。最后，所有小朋友都要离开幼儿园，不论他们是否真的想长大。”

高杨突然友善得像一个儿科医生：“所有离开幼儿园上小学的小朋友，都会认识新的小朋友，你说对不对？”

石凯点点头，道理都懂，但是小朋友也会难过。

而且，不论多少岁的小朋友，都会难过。

其实这两天的经历也挺丰富的，高杨环顾四周，想把这幕幕的流转刻进海马体里——黄子弘凡一生只有一次高中毕业，一生也只有一次大学毕业。

有些画面他会努力记住，但谁知道呢？

或许六年后，就连晴天还是阴天都模糊；或许六年后，他身边还会是这个我吗？

黄子弘凡拿着朋友的拍立得跑过来，和四年前盛夏的高中毕业典礼不一样，这次大学毕业倒轻盈得像春天了。

【是他变了还是我变了，还是我看着他，我变了？】

高杨突然就笑了起来，“黄子，你比高中的时候瘦了。”

不知道是不是被毕业的快乐冲昏了头脑，黄子弘凡张口就来：“小羊！你比以前壮了！”

高杨：？？？

站在一旁的石凯：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈操啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈小朋友要被打了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

高杨笑得一脸尴尬，但还是一字一顿：

“阿黄，毕，业，快，乐。”

黄子弘凡，二十二岁，毕业快乐。

-TBC-

*医学相关知识看看就好，不要当真  
*祝大家身心健康，生活愉快


End file.
